The Big Wolf
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: This is a wolf version of The Little Mermaid. A young wolf in Yellowstone National Park dreams of being a human after rescuing a young woman. When he does get the chance, it costs him his voice, and he has to learn to live like a human and kiss the girl. But will an evil cougar who wants to rule the wild get in the way?
1. Exploration

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to one of my newest stories! For a while, I've watched The Little Mermaid (the Disney version), and I've decided this: what would happen if I made a version of the Little Mermaid...with wolves? That's right; we get The Big Wolf, the wolf version of The Little Mermaid.**

**So what differences will there be? First, this will have animals in Yellowstone National Park instead of under the sea (get it?). Second, there will be no singing (sorry, fans of Part Of Your World, Under The Sea, Poor Unfortunate Souls, and Kiss The Girl). Third, this will take place in the modern era because I'm certain The Little Mermaid takes place in the medieval times or something...like that. And fourth...I have no clue.**

**Okay, enough of that. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Little Mermaid. That belongs to Disney...and the original story of The Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson. ANDERSON!**

**Publishing Date: May 18, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Exploration**_

There was vast open grassland in the middle of Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming, the sun rising over the mountains from far away. There, buffalo roamed, and the prairie dogs were happily ducking in and out of their burrows. But all of that was spoiled when they saw them coming, the beings who had always soiled the land: humans.

Humans were arriving in their vehicles, preparing for a picnic of sorts. You might want to say that it's a Thanksgiving picnic, so...yep, sure, let's go with that. Anyways, this land was reserved for humans to enjoy themselves and not destroy it any further. Due to human activity causing the wild to disappear, many humans were trying to reserve these wild places for both them and the animals to enjoy.

"Isn't this great?" A young human woman climbed out of the truck, one of the three vehicles. She was quite an attractive young woman with long flowing raven-black hair, tanned skin, and warm ocean blue eyes. She was also wearing a white shirt, khaki jeans, and an old brown necklace with a totem pole. "This is the land of my ancestors. The wind blowing in your hair, the sky clear blue, the grass beneath our feet..."

"Yes, Kana..." mumbled the butler from the passenger's seat, looking green in the face. "Not to mention getting carsick..." But he couldn't speak, for he puked out of the window for probably the third or fourth time.

Two more cars came up, and more humans came out. They were here to celebrate a festival for giving thanks to the great spirits for times of plenty. However, not much people cared much for the old times anymore, Kana mused with mild sadness. Still, it was nice to see that several people remembered these kinds of stuff she did.

One man got out, holding an unconscious duck by the neck, and said, "Looks like we'll have plenty of leftovers when we're done, eh? The wolves will have easy pickings."

Kana looked over at him. "Wolves?"

"Yeah. Wolves," came the reply. "They've already given us a gift to mankind: dogs. Man's best friend, remember?" He even reached down to pat a bloodhound on the head. "The great wolf spirit is even rumored to come around sometime."

The butler looked up from vomiting, recovering fast. "Spirit?" he asked in a haughty manner. "Pay no attention to that riffraff, my lass."

"It's not riffraff!" the man insisted. "The white wolf spirit lives in the forest! I'm sure he is!"

But as he waved his arms around, the duck he was going to slaughter for dinner was released, and it took off to the sky. It didn't matter for them, though; they could always catch yet another duck out there. They could also catch some salmon from the nearby stream as long as bears didn't try and beat them to it.

...

Once the duck was free and out of the humans' way, it gave a sigh and headed off towards a lake. It flew down close to the ground and through a pine forest, where different animals lived. They included a raccoon that poked its head out from a hole in a tree, a horned owl that hooted in its sleep, and a herd of bison that were grazing on the forest floor. Even a grizzly bear waking from a nap looked up to them, getting up from its spot and following the goose.

Then...there they were.

Wolves.

Wolves of all colors, shapes, sizes, and ages were prowling towards the lake, heads raised high and their fur gleaming in the sunlight. There, they arrived at a large castle made of stone, where many animals were already gathering, and there was already an obstacle course made of logs and stones there. This day is a day of peace, and no animals were said to fight on this day. It was the day when the chieftain of the animals introduced his adolescent children to the wild.

Once everyone had settled down, a hummingbird had flittered down and cleared his throat. In a loud yet squeaky voice, he called, "Presenting the chieftain of the wolves and all the animals...Chief Geronimo!"

And there he prowled out: a large white wolf. He was a very big and very proud wolf, his fur like snow in the spring. His bright golden eyes scanned the animals as he let out a long and very beautiful howl; it was like God's greeting to the world. That howl caused the animals to go wild over him, for he was a really respected animal in the wild.

"And presenting the distinguished course trainer..." the hummingbird went on, "...Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Pondius...Perseus!"

Right behind Geronimo was a whitish gray goose, running hard to keep up with his chief. Plus, there was a rather mildly enthusiastic applause for the goose while the wolf got all of the praise from the audience. But he didn't seem to mind, for he ran up to Geronimo and fluttered up onto his broad shoulders, but he didn't shake him off.

"You know, Perseus, I am really looking forward to this performance," the white wolf said with a smile on his muzzle.

Perseus nodded quickly. "I couldn't agree with you more, Chieftain. This will be the best athletic team I have ever taught. Your sons and daughters will be amazing!"

Geronimo nodded back. "Yes...and especially Lupo. He'll be like his old man one day."

"Oh." Perseus looked a little miffed at this, but he merely lifted off from his shoulder and said, "I agree! He has the skills and the howl...if only he shows up to practice often," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

He approached a young pine tree, flew up to the lowest branch, and looked around at the animals. Then he lifted his beak up to the sky and let out a screeching honk.

Just then, they came. Six young wolves loped forward, lining up shoulder-to-shoulder, looking like they had the skills of their father. The oldest was Atka (a brown wolf), followed by twin gray-&-white wolves (Arnook and Chinook). The other three were a black wolf named Lobo, a gray wolf named Nisa, and a brown-&-white wolf named Kita. Geronimo looked at his pups with pride; they would be fine hunters and pack leaders one day.

Then they sprang into action. Chinook sprang over a log before scraping her claws down the side, followed by her identical brother. Atka was waiting on a log before Nisa landed on the other side, causing him to sail high through the air and land on a tree branch. Finally, Lobo and Kita grabbed a vine and spun it around the stones and logs, weaving them around like ribbons and decorating the area with green and yellow flowers. Geronimo watched on with pride as his six pups formed a pyramid of sorts, knowing that Lupo would fill this part, while Perseus nodded with joy.

But then, to his shock...the youngest didn't show up. Geronimo looked on in dismay as the demonstration was put to a screeching halt. Lupo had not shown up...again.

"LUPO!" he roared to the sky.

**...**

Lupo prowled through the forest, sniffing the air for any human scents. He was indeed the favorite pup of Geronimo, but his pelt color was in stark contrast of his father's; he had a dark brown pelt with a lighter brown underbelly, light brown muzzle, and green eyes. He was quite an adventurer, always wanting to explore the unknown with his best friend Walnut...who was a rabbit. Besides, around here, animals lived in a symbiotic relationship; both animals benefit from one another.

"Wait for me!" a voice panted. Lupo turned around to see a gray rabbit trying to catch up.

"Well, hurry up then!" Lupo barked back.

The gray rabbit did so, panting as he caught his breath. "Well, will you slow down next time too? You know I can't run as fast as you...and as I'm a rabbit, that's saying a lot!"

Lupo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just look at that." He pointed a paw towards a large white bird-like machine called an "airplane", a machine that had crashed here years ago. "It's one of those flying things humans use. Doesn't that look cool?"

"Yeah," Walnut said in disbelief, nodding slightly. "Creepy cool. Now let's get outta here!"

"Cool it, Walnut," Lupo barked. "Don't tell me you're getting cold paws now?"

Walnut shook his head so hard that his ears flopped. "No way! It's just, err...it looks dusty in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." And as if to prove it, he coughed unconvincingly and pathetically.

Lupo leapt over the log and headed over towards the airplane. "Fine. I'm going inside. And by the way..." he added slyly over his shoulder. "Do you know any other animal who can give you a lift back home? Like...bears, for example?"

"Okay," Walnut said with relief as Lupo slipped through a broken window. "Yeah...you go on ahead. I'll stay here and...what?! Bears?!"

Immediately, he dashed after the young wolf, trying to fit through a smaller window. But this one was too small for him to squeeze all the way through, making him stuck. When Lupo saw this, he gave a chuckle and padded over to him, grabbing him gently by the scruff.

Walnut asked sheepishly, "Are there really any bears around here?"

"Of course not," Lupo said as he gently pulled. "Don't be a scaredy bobcat."

"I'm not a scaredy bobcat," Walnut complained as he wriggled through the hole. Yet they were unaware of a larger set of pawsteps outside the airplane.

Once they were inside, they padded through the plane, sniffing around. Walnut was whispering, "This is great, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-YAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He had just seen a human skull and screamed, fleeing from it and crashing into Lupo's legs.

Lupo pushed him away and asked, "You okay, Walnut?"

"Yeah..." Though Walnut's eyes said anything but okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing bad here."

But as Lupo padded off, he noticed something shiny glinting from a pile of rubble. The young wolf loped over and began digging it out, creating a pile next to Walnut, who recoiled from the stench. Once Lupo was done digging, he pulled the thing out: it was like a silver stone with a hollow cavity inside.

"Take a look at this!" he barked excitedly, pawing it over. "It's a human thing! What do you think, buddy? Does this look awesome?"

Walnut nodded. "Yeah! I know what it is...what is it?"

Lupo now stared at him. "Seriously? You had to ask that when you know what it is? Wait...you don't know what it is, don't you?"

"No."

"Okay, keep yourself together...don't tear any rabbit flesh out..." Lupo chanted to himself. "I'm gonna find some more stuff to show Nigel. You...do whatever."

At that, he padded off, sniffing at whatever he could find. His father had forbidden him from going anywhere near humans ever since his mother was shot by a hunter. Still, he had seen a human save a moose from a mud hole and realized that not all humans were that bad. Anyways, he reached the front of the plane, which was narrower than the rest of its body, and sniffed around. There were plenty of human stuff to see like more silver stuff, moldy food which made his nose burn, and other stuff.

Right away, Lupo started digging. He couldn't wait to show it to Nigel, a male pelican who had somehow found himself blown away from the ocean where he lived. The pelican was always eager to see human stuff and explain how they worked. But as he dug further, he heard a voice in distress call to him.

"AAAAHH! LUPO! HELP! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Lupo had just picked up a pipe, put it in the bag on his shoulder, and spun around right away and bristled at what he saw. Walnut was under a seat, shivering and trying to avoid the slashing clawed paw of a massive grizzly bear, who had wedged its way into the plane and was trying to reach him. Barking loudly, he had made the bear turn around as he leapt forth and sank his fangs into the brute's leg, making it roar in anger. As the bear was distracted, Walnut gave a scream and hared away.

Lupo let go of the bear's leg and was just about to follow when its claws caught his side and swiped hard, sending him sliding towards the back of the plane. His side bleeding, the wolf got up in time and followed Walnut, who was waiting for him and looking really scared. The bear roared again and followed him, and the two animals leapt out of the plane and into one of the propellers. Once again, the bear gave chase, but it had gotten its head stuff in doing so, giving out roars of anger as they slid away from it.

"You nasty brute!" Walnut snapped at the bear, kicking at its snout with his hind legs.

But the bear was not amused, for it roared once, causing the young buck rabbit to scamper over to Lupo, who had finished licking his wounds. Lupo chuckled and, though wincing from where the bear's claws struck him, said, "See? Told ya you were a scaredy bobcat."

Walnut bristled while watching his wolf friend roll in some mud. "Am not!"

Once they were out of the woods, they had made it to an endless expanse of green grass, where a single dead tree stood at. In that tree was a white pelican relaxing in his nest and humming a short jazz song to himself. Lupo wagged his tail and raced over, barking and running over to the tree, resting his forepaws on the splintery trunk.

"WHOA!" Nigel yelled out as he flew down to the ground, grabbing a telescope the wrong way and looking down. "Wolf and rabbit off the port bow! How ya doing, kid?" Lupo pulled the telescope away and gave him a wolfish grin, making Nigel remark, "What a run, huh?"

"Yeah, you bet it was." Lupo sat down on the ground, pulled the bag off of his shoulder, and dug into it. "See what we found. We found plenty of stuff in a plane!"

Walnut nodded. "Yeah! We were in an airplane! It was really creepy."

Nigel nodded back. "An airy-plane, huh? Let's see what you got." Lupo pulled out the silver stone, and the pelican took it, saying, "Wow! Is this special or what? Unusual find here! It's what humans call...boulderdash. They use these babies..." He suddenly started rubbing his wings around in the cavity. "...to clean it up and sparkle like the sun. A twirl of a paw or wing, and here we go: silver that'll bring the girls a-runnin'."

Lupo wagged his tail, feeling even happier. At last, he knew what it was called now.

"Hey, what about this?" Walnut asked, pulling the pipe out.

"Hold the phone!" Nigel flapped over and took hold of the object. "This is amazing and crazy! I hadn't seen this since I was on that shrimp boat at Vancouver! I know what it's called...it's called a snortblast."

Lupo and Walnut stared at it in awe.

Nigel walked up to Lupo and stared intensely into his eyes as he said, "Now the snortblast dates back to the time of the dinosaurs, when cavemen would either hunt or sit around the campfire and stare at each other all day." There was a moment of silence. "It got boring. So they came up with this little beauty to twirl things around and exercise like a sword. Watch this."

At this, he started twirling the snortblast around and made yelling fighting sounds. But at the word "exercise", Lupo cursed to himself. He had completely forgotten the demonstration he was supposed to do with his brothers and sisters.

"Crap!" he barked, looking at the sun. "We gotta get to the demonstration! Dad's gonna have my pelt for this!"

Walnut stared up at him in shock. "That was today? I feel really bad now!"

But Nigel was still busy with the snortblast, muttering, "Maybe if we powdered this thing with gunpowder...yeah, that might explain it..."

Lupo quickly swiped it away and put it in his bag, saying, "Sorry, Nigel, but we gotta go. And thanks for the help!" he barked as he ran off.

"Anytime, my walking buddy!" Nigel called, flying back into his tree. "Anytime!"

But in the meantime...

"Yesss...run home to your daddy, little wolf. You wouldn't want to miss that demonstration for him, now would you?"

A scrawny mountain lion was watching the wolf and rabbit run across the plains. Her name was Hama, and she was a thin and mean creature with thin tawny-brown fur, crazy yellow eyes, and a tear in one ear. In other words, she was screaming thirty-one flavors of evil. Once the two animals disappeared, she slipped off of the rock and stalked across a rugged area of badlands towards her den in the mountain. The den was dark and dank, the walls completely covered in mushrooms that seemed to tremble as if they were alive.

"Huh! Celebration...bah humbug!" she roared, swatting away a rotting raccoon carcass as she got back. "Back in the day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the castle near the lake, sharing it all. And now, I am wasted away to nothing...banished, exiled, and practically starving, while he and his precious little kindgom celebrate." She took a bite out of the mushroom on the wall and hissed, "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate, and that's a promise. Rock! Lock!"

Immediately, two melanistic foxes prowled forth, sneers on their thin muzzles, golden eyes gleaming in the darkness of the cave. The mountain lion told them with a sinister grin on her face, "I want you to keep an extra close eye on this son of his. He may be the key to the downfall of Geronimo..."

**_To be continued..._**

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: And there you go. All the way from DeviantArt and all the way here to FanFiction! Plus, this story is also inspired by the movie Balto...though this doesn't take place in Alaska. I put them here in the Yellowstone National Park because wolves had been extinct in America until they were brought over to this area in 1995. That, and they were introduced to other parts of the U.S.A...as seen in Alpha And Omega.**

**Well...sorry I don't have anything else to say right now. So read and review, folks! Anyone who does so will get a virtual wolf plush doll that makes noise when you squeeze them. Maybe a howl, growl, or bark. Still, I DON'T allow flames, but I DO welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism just as long as you're polite about it.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Human Interaction

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to The Big Wolf! I'm sorry I hadn't uploaded any stories yet so far; I've been in a bit of a writer's slump. I've had some troubles on YouTube (but I won't say why) and other stuff in real life, but I'm gonna try and work hard. And if it makes you feel a bit better, I've been working on my FanFiction stories little by little, bit by bit...you get the idea.**

**So...for The Big Wolf, I decided to introduce a fight scene. It just looks cool to see two wolves duke it out, though wild animals don't always fight to the death; it's usually a trial of strength or competing for food, territory, and mates. But here, it'll be quite the opposite. And Kana's looks and character are inspired by Water Tribe women in Avatar: The Last AirBender and some female characters in the Brother Bear movies. Plus, I don't own those two movies...wait, they're supposed to go into the disclaimer section!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, but I have added some twists in this FanFic. Plus, I also don't own Brother Bear. Both The Little Mermaid and Brother Bear belong to Disney and get all the credit.**

**Uploading Date: June 11, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Human Interaction**_

"Why have the great spirits cursed me with a _disobedient_ son?! I don't know what we're going to do with you!"

When Lupo had gotten back from Nigel's place, Perseus the goose was the first to greet him, looking angrier than he had ever seen him. He was taken right away to Geronimo's chamber, where his father was waiting. Only Walnut was not let inside, for he was not as much in trouble as Lupo was.

"Dad, I forgot, okay?!" Lupo argued back, standing literally nose-to-nose with his father. He might be the youngest of his littermates, but he was the biggest. "I didn't know..."

Geronimo barked, "I don't care! As a result of your careless behavior..."

"Careless _and_ reckless behavior!" Perseus squawked angrily.

"The entire festivity was, er..." Geronimo stopped his yelling to think.

Perseus waddled forward until he was up in Lupo's face. "Well, it was ruined! Wrecked! Down the drain! This regime was to be the pinnacle of my illustrious career! Now I am the joke of the entire forest, _and it's all your fault_!"

"No it's not!"

It wasn't Lupo who had spoken...but Walnut. The rabbit had rushed over to stare the goose in the eye before looking away. When all three animals looked around at Walnut, he chuckled and backed away as if to avoid being eaten by Geronimo.

Walnut gathered himself and said, "Okay, um...first, there was this...rock. Yeah, rock. There, a bear attacked us and chased us around the rock, but it was all over. Then we went to the pelican's place, and he was like 'This is this, and that is that', and..."

Quickly, Lupo closed a paw over Walnut's mouth to keep him from speaking. Unfortunately for him, Geronimo had heard it already.

"Pelican! Bear! I see it now!" the white wolf roared as the rabbit sprang out of the way. "You went near the humans again, didn't you?!"

"I didn't really go near the town," Lupo reasoned. "And nothing bad happened, I swear."

But Geronimo went on as if he didn't hear him, "How many times must I tell you this, son?! You could've been seen by them, snatched up or shot by those savages and their guns! Wolves cannot fight against guns!"

Lupo shook his head. "Not all of them are savages, Dad!"

"ALL of them are!" Geronimo bellowed. "They're all dangerous, all the same! How do you think I would feel if I saw your pelt hanging on their walls?! Do you want to go towards the same fate that fell upon your mother?!"

"Dad, don't drag Mom into this!" Lupo barked back. "And I'm not a puppy anymore! I'm almost an adult!"

But Geronimo got really into his face and thundered, "How dare you speak to me in that tone! As long as you live in this place, you WILL obey the laws I place here!"

Lupo tried one more time. "Dad, just listen-"

"Not another word from you! I do NOT, and NEVER, want to see you go near those humans or their town ever again! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

There was no point in arguing with his father anymore. Geronimo had a fiery temper and showed it when he got angry, up to the point when he wouldn't listen to anything. With a resentful glare sent his way, Lupo gave a sigh and ran out of the throne room, Walnut following him.

Once Lupo was gone, however, Geronimo sat down and sighed in guilt. He had crushed his son's optimism by what he said, and it was harder since his mate Kya died. His pups were raised well by other she-wolves in the pack, but Lupo was proving to be difficult with his interest in humans and what they did; he seemed to have forgotten that they were the ones who killed his mother. Geronimo gave another sigh and looked at his paws while Perseus waddled up to him.

"Pups these days," the goose snorted, leaning against his thick white fur. "They think they know everything. You let your guard down, and they'll trample over you."

Geronimo looked around and down at his advisor. "I didn't mean to drive him off like that. Do you think I was too hard on Lupo?"

Perseus shook his head. "No, chieftain, definitely not. It was for his own good. Why, if he were my son, I'd show him who's top dog...or top goose. There would be none of this 'running to town' and other nonsense like that. No, I would keep him firmly under my paw. And that's what you need to do too. You're the alpha; show some backbone!"

"Well..." Perhaps Perseus was right, Geronimo thought. If he had someone to watch over him, then he wouldn't go near humans. "You're right, Perseus. You're absolutely right."

"Of course I am," Perseus sniffed pompously.

Geronimo nodded. "He needs constant surveillance."

Perseus nodded importantly, closing his eyes in a satisfied way. "Yes, constant."

"Someone to watch him and keep him out of trouble...and you're the goose for the job!"

"Yes, I agree. And I would do an excellent...what?!" Perseus' eyes snapped open as he leapt up.

**...**

"Preposterous! Ridiculous! Ludicrous!" Perseus snapped as he scampered through the forest, ignoring other animals talking about him. "My father would roll around in his grave when he hears of this...or roll around in a bobcat's belly. I should be training young wolves, not be a babysitter for a troublemaking pup!"

But as he walked down the path, he noticed something familiar: Lupo and Walnut creeping about. Wolf and rabbit looked around before quickly leaving. Curious as ever, Perseus ran off after them, cursing himself for being too plump to catch up, as he hopped from one rock to another. He saw them disappear through a hole in the side of a tall hill near the edge of the forest, and to his dismay, a large tree log was shifted so that they couldn't be bothered.

_I am a goose!_ Perseus thought indignantly. _I will simply slip through and see what is up with that pup._

Giving a honk, he took a running leap and got into a hole in the log, squeezing through. He made it to the other side and was shocked at what he saw on the other side.

Lupo and Walnut were looking up at a trove of stuff...human stuff. Lupo had often stolen to the village and picked up some trash left behind by humans, stuff they didn't need anymore. All the things in the cave included lamps, candles, a couch cushion, a red wagon, and a birdfeeder. This collection made Lupo proud of what he was doing, but he was scared of what his father would react to this.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Walnut asked, resting a paw on Lupo's foreleg.

Lupo nodded a bit. "Yeah...I'll be fine. It's just..." He growled softly and pawed some of the stuff he had collected towards him. "I just want Dad to see that liking humans isn't too bad. You know he and I don't see eye-to-eye with this kind of stuff. So you see...if he saw all the things I collected from the humans, then he'll be fine with it."

Walnut sighed. "I better pray to the spirits for your safety. Your dad will skin you alive if he sees this."

"THAT he will!"

Lupo and Walnut turned around and heard the clatter of plates and other stuff. Perseus was struggling to get out of curtains and necklace beads, kicking and flapping his wings hard. Finally, the goose managed to slip out of the beads and glared at the wolf and rabbit.

"What is all this?" Perseus demanded.

Lupo shared a look with Walnut. "Erm...it's stuff I collect. Nothing bad."

Perseus suddenly looked calm as he said, "Ah, good. Good to know...HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" he shrieked loudly, causing some birds in a nearby tree to take flight. "Collecting human trash as a hobby?! When I tell your father about this-!"

"No!" Walnut suddenly pounced on top of him. "Please don't tell him!"

"He's right!" Lupo added. "You know what he's like around humans!"

"All right, hold on," Perseus said, calming down. "Look, I think you might be having some case of the flu. I'll take you to the healer, and then you can get some water, and then-"

But Lupo wasn't listening now. From far away, he could hear loud country music blaring from somewhere near the plains, and he hadn't heard this kind of music in ages. Yet he was happy about it; where there was music, there were humans.

He wagged his tail. "Humans on the plains, huh? This sounds promising."

Right away, he headed for the entrance of the shelter and leaped out, Walnut haring behind him.

"HUMANS?! Lupo, are you mad?!" Perseus squawked, flapping his wings after him. "Great balls of ice, get back here!"

Lupo had already made it to the plains, which was where the pronghorn would normally be at. Instead of the antelope, there they were: humans. Humans were dancing and singing to music while others ate and drank and were merry. The dark-pelted wolf was even more curious as he slunk closer towards them, sniffing at the delicious aromas of human food. He slunk into the bushes, Walnut and Perseus following him and hiding behind him, as they looked around at each human either eating, dancing, or talking.

Just as he sighed in relief, he looked around and nearly froze. A black-&-white cat was looking curiously at him, big green eyes bright and eager. A call of "Here, Panda!" made the cat touch noses with him before heading out of the bushes.

And then...he saw her.

The female.

Lupo couldn't help but feel his jaw drop. This young woman was beautiful: she was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, braids in her long black hair, and brown leather shoes. She also had slightly wide hips, mocha tanned skin, a slender body, and the softest brown eyes he had ever seen. Right now, she was listening to the music while stroking the black-&-white cat, which had leapt into her lap and started purring. The gentle and caring way she stroked the small feline from head to tail made Lupo feel his heart tug towards her.

_Wow...look at her,_ Balto sighed in awe. He had never felt this way for a she-wolf before, and he supposed this was why. He didn't even know her, and he felt himself feeling drawn to her.

"Hey Lupo!" Suddenly, Nigel the pelican had flown in and landed beside the young wolf. "Quite a party goin' on there, huh?" he crowed happily.

"Shut up," Lupo yipped quietly. "We can't be seen."

Nigel bobbed his head up and down. "Ah...I get it. We're being secretive, huh? WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" he screed loudly.

Lupo barked a bit more sternly at the seabird before turning back to the human and rasped, "Wow...she's beautiful..."

"I don't know," Nigel said with a weird face. "You know how much we birds hate cats."

Lupo rolled his eyes. "Not the cat...the female human WITH the cat. And she's handing it that boulderdash with pet food," he added, watching as she handed the cat some food.

Just then, a whistle blew out around the area, and everyone stopped talking. Lupo backed himself further into the bushes, making sure he and Nigel weren't seen.

"Silence, everyone!" a human male with a black-&-white suit and a pipe called. When they all stopped talking, he said in a pompous voice, "Kana, your ancestors had roamed over these lands for thousands of yours, and I know you want to be remembered as their descendant. That is why I wish to pass on their ceremonial necklace to you. Not only is it amazing...but it was also quite _expensive_ to make," he added with a roll of his eyes.

"Kana", as she was called, blushed when she received a silver necklace from him. "Come on, Siegfried. You don't have to do that."

Siegfried smiled warmly at her. "But I do; that's why I am honored to serve you, young chieftain of the tribe. And we made a portrait of you. Happy Birthday!"

And he brought a picture one of the men brought forward for her. It was a rather beautiful picture of her in ceremonial Native American clothing and a stoic look. But Kana herself frowned at this, and Panda the cat hissed in fury.

"Um...thanks. I like it," Kana said with an uneasy look.

"I had it made for you plenty of months ago by hiring the town's best artist," Siegfried said in a proud tone. "By the way, it would make a good wedding gift too."

Kana sighed. "Are you still mad that I didn't have a boyfriend all through high school, are you? I told you that I'll find my own boyfriend one day. And when that happens, it'll hit me...kinda like a wolf to the chest."

Lupo panted from the thought of that. From what he heard Nigel saying before, he heard that human females liked having their chests fondled. He wondered if he would ever have the chance to do that one day.

But suddenly, a yelp made him turn around...as did the other humans. One of the men was now clubbing a skinny wolf across the body with a long thick stick, and the wolf yelped and rolled away. Lupo didn't recognize this wolf from Geronimo's territory, for its gray fur was matted and dirty and covered in fleas and sores. But as the wolf rolled away, three more took its place and leapt, followed by thirty more wolves.

The party was over as soon as the scuffle between man and nature began. Kana was trying to avoid two wolves at once while her butler tried fighting them off. A few dogs released by their masters ran out and met the rogue wolves head-on, teeth and claws clashing and slashing as fur and blood flew in the air. Even Panda the cat leapt into the fray, jumping on top of a brown wolf and clawing at its face while she screeched up a storm.

And speaking of storm...a freak snowstorm arrived, snow blowing everywhere.

With a squeak, Walnut and Perseus dashed away while Nigel spread his wings and took off. Lupo couldn't sit by and do nothing, for he sprung out into the storm only to be met by a paw that narrowly missed his ear. He leapt away in time and sprang at a gray wolf, rolling him onto the ground and biting it wherever he could reach. The wolf prince let his enemy go before leaping up on a truck and landing on the back of a smaller wolf.

"Panda!" Kana screamed as she was pulled back by the men.

Lupo looked up right away. Panda the cat was being gripped tight in the jaws of a larger wolf, yowling and trying to escape. With a bark, Lupo jumped off his smaller foe, raced over through the howling wind, and flung himself at the black wolf, sinking his fangs into the larger wolf's neck. The bigger wolf snarled and released the cat, who scampered away as quickly as she could to Kana, who scooped her up and murmured "Thank the spirits you're okay, girl" before trudging away through the snow. But as he watched on, the bigger wolf threw him off and stalked towards owner and pet.

Lupo hared after the pack alpha and sank his teeth into his hind leg. The bigger wolf whirled around to glare at him with blind eyes and met him with clashing fangs and claws. Despite having amateur training in fighting, Lupo tried his best to fight back, eventually grabbing onto his neck and biting down while he ignored the scratches he had received from his enemy. He felt the alpha's struggles fade away before he finally fell to the ground, dead.

"Thank the spirits," he panted. "But...where's she at?"

He then noticed Kana sit behind a boulder and gently whisper something to Panda, who looked worried for her master. But after a few more words, she nodded and leapt quickly out of her arms, trudging her way through the deep snow. Once the cat was gone, the young wolf trudged closer to her, seeing her worried face turn blue from freezing as her teeth clattered. And upon seeing Lupo approach her, she fainted on the spot.

Lupo immediately laid down beside her under the outcropping, his body nestled beside hers. He prayed for the spirits to heal this human before she would freeze to death, and he laid his muzzle on his paws, letting sleep overpower him.

**...**

Bright sunlight warmed Lupo's fur as he woke up, stretching with a yawn. Feeling a body beside him, he looked over his shoulder...and his tail wagged at seeing the unconscious form of Kana. But the tail wagging stopped, for the slender young woman was not waking up.

_I hope she didn't die,_ he thought worryingly as Nigel flew in and landed beside him. Laying the side of his head against her chest, he asked the pelican, "Is she dead?"

"Hmm..." Nigel took one of her hands in his wings and listened for a heartbeat. "I got nothing, kid. I can't feel a heartbeat."

But a rasping breath made Lupo look at Kana, who was now breathing slowly. "Wait, she's alive. She's alive..." He stopped as she rolled over onto her back. "...she's gorgeous..."

Remembering the caked blood on his muzzle, the wolf rubbed his muzzle against melting snow to wash it off before looking back up. She was slowly opening her brown eyes...her beautiful brown eyes...until he heard voices call her name. Quickly, Lupo backed away from her and ran off into the nearby woods, watching from behind a tree. In the meantime, Kana's butler and cat ran up to her and nudged her fully awake.

"Young Kana!" Siegfried was saying, holding her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. "Are you quite all right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kana muttered, looking up at her butler. "At first, I thought this wolf was going to eat me, so I fainted...and the next day...then I heard this voice," she added dazedly. "He sounded kinda handsome too...I gotta find him so I can thank him."

_Look over here!_ Lupo thought excitedly, wagging his tail. But the wagging stopped when he saw that she was looking in the opposite direction.

Siegfried nodded as he handed Panda to her. "Yes, quite. I think you swallowed a bit too much snow. Why don't we get you home and get you some hot chocolate and a water bottle?"

Kana nodded before being led away by her butler.

Beside him, Perseus was sitting on a nearby rock, saying, "This is awful...a human being saved by a wolf! We'll forget this ever happened. In fact, we'll not tell the chieftain about this, and I'll be all in one piece," he added cheerfully. "No goose meat for him today!"

But Lupo wasn't listening. He slightly stepped out from behind the tree and watched where Kana had disappeared to. Now that he had actually rescued a human, he wished more than ever to find a way to meet her and all for her. Of course he couldn't right away because he was a wolf, but he would find a way.

"I promise...I'll be a part of your world, Kana," Lupo said before turning around and heading back to his own forest. "I promise..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Ah...so that's what's happening!" Hama cackled as the mountain lion checked out the murky pool in her cave. She had come back with the carcass of a young buck deer, and she had been checking on her pool to find a way to exploit the young wolf to get closer to Geronimo and ruin him.

But now she found one thing she could manipulate: the wolf's love for a human.

Hama cackled while chewing on a mouthful of deer meat. "This is so rich! A wolf in love...with a HUMAN! Hahaha! And not just a human...a tribe's princess!" She swallowed her meal before looking at the shaking mushrooms that decorated the walls of her den. "His daddy will have a cow about this! His son will make a worthy trophy on my wall."

With this, she cackled once more and stalked out of her den, the two black foxes behind her.

**_To be continued..._**

**_..._**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there you go, folks! The second chapter is done, and I hope you like it. Oh, and by the way, when I said Kiss The Girl won't be on here...I changed my mind; I'll let it be on there, but it'll be different. And I might even add Poor Unfortunate Souls on there.**

**Read and review! Tomorrow will be my late great-grandmother's birthday, and if she were alive, then she would be ninety-six. Other than that, those who review will automatically get a virtual cake of any flavor you like along with a pizza and a drink. I don't allow flames on this story or any other, but I DO welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as you're polite about it.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Father's Day!**


End file.
